Mikio Yoshimura
Mikio Yoshimura is an isane individual. He currently holds the lieutenants Seat of the Kido Corps. He was extremely loyal to Ichiro Kaneda. Appearance Mikio is a man appearing to be in his late 20's. He has long messy red hair running a bit past his shoulders. He wears regular Shinigami attire without a right sleeve. He wears Sandals, but instead of socks he wraps his feet in bandages up to his shins. His eyes are black with. Personality Mikio is isane to put it simply. He cares for no one but himself. Disregarding authority he he kills for the thrill of it. Only Ichiro Kaneda could keep his bloodlust in check. More than anything he loves cutting the flesh of females. He is so ready to kill that 80 years ago he Kept his Zanpakuto in constant Shikai History Not much is known at this moment. His records were eraesed after the War 80 years ago. However, a few people know of one incident Mikio was involved in about a century ago. He was handpicked as part of a Gotei 13 squad to go into Hueco Mundo and scout out the situation. The squad included Heikishou Kikou. They apprehended a Hollow gang, wiping out all of its members except for one of its leaders, an old gray crone. They took her captive, to interrogate her for information. Overnight, however, Mikio and another Shinigami began to torture the gray crone, beating her and mutilating her to a horrific extent. The rest of the squad restrained them, but the damage was done: the gray crone had been tortured so much that the trauma regressed her mind to that of a child. Her body was crippled, her face deformed. Upon their return to the Gotei 13, Mikio and the other Shinigami were put on trial. However, the corrupt Central 46 pardoned both of them, due to the fact that Hollows did not count as "human beings" and therefore did not have rights. Not only that, but the Central 46 promoted both Mikio and the other Shinigami, making Mikio the Kido Corps' Third Seat. The rest of the squad who had spoken out against Mikio and the other Shinigami for their cruel acts, among them Kikou, were demoted instead, and forbidden to speak openly about the incident. Plot Central 46 Arc Mikio is first introduced as the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. He was Locked in the Maggots Nest until Central 46 let him loose. He then goes with his Captain Ken'ichi Kaneda. The two proceed to capture Sanosuke Kyoya, Miyuki Sasaki and Sojiro Himura at the 11th Division Courtyard. He takes on Sojiro and Miyuki. As the battle heats up he releases his Zanpakuto, Chikyu itachi. When he insnares Sojiro he goes for the killing blow at Miyuki, however Kenny interferes. He kills hiim and Then almost gets his arm severed by Sojiro's silent Rage. Reprieve Arc (Reprise) Convergence Arc Aftermath Arc Mikio was revealed to have disappeared in the aftermath of the Convergence, knowing that the Central 25 were debating whether to imprison him again for his volatility. Not willing to take that chance, he fled to Rukongai, where he terrorized an old man and forced him to provide him asylum. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Zanpakutō Name: Chikyu itachi (Earth Weasel) *'Shikai:' When Releasing he puts the tip of the blade on the ground. Release command is Scream. While in sealed form is that of a Katana. It has a Red hilt with rectangular guard. 80 years ago he constantly kept it in Shikai. When released it turns into a Black Scythe with a red tassel at the base. Relationships Ichiro Kaneda - His former commander. He was extremely loyal to him. Kenpachi Osaka - Mikio stated he was given a wound on his Stomach by Kenpachi. Heikishou Kikou - Kikou despises Mikio for the latter's cruel torture of a helpless Hollow, and his escape of the consequences via the Central 46's corruption. Mikio doesn't care. Trivia *80 years during the war he was refered to as the Bloody Weasel﻿ Quote﻿ ﻿ Category:Shinigami